


I Adore You Daddy

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Butt Plugs, Cute, Daddy Kink, Kinky, Love, M/M, Northington, Professor - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Submissive, age gap, cum sucking? i guess, idk how to tag these!, student, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: Wash has gotten a good grade on his paper and there's one person he can't wait to tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariruse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariruse/gifts).



> To my lovely Mar who wasn't feeling the best a while back, I'm just realllly slow at trying to cheer people up. Thank you to my eternal bae joker for spell checking x

The heavy droplets from the sky pelted down upon the young man as he shifted from foot to foot outside the door, shoulders hunched and eyes squinting as he gazed through the veil of water. Impatiently, the young blonde reached out and rapped his aching knuckles against the door frame. The rain was one thing, but the bitter cold wind that accompanied it was what really got the man.

Finally the door opened and the twenty year old stumbled forward, barging passed the larger man who found himself flattened against the hallway wall in order to accommodate his intruder.

“We may need to work on your manners.” North not only sounded annoyed but the unimpressed expression on his face suggested he was. Wash struggled to care for the moment as he shook off the rain water from himself and straightened. The broad grin on his face could mean only one thing, and sure enough the twenty year old revealed the papers he had been hiding beneath his coat. 

Everything about Wash was sopping wet, but the anthropology student’s “Political Correctness in the 21st century” paper was practically untouched. He held it out, leaving damp fingerprints on the fine paper as North cautiously took it. The professor could already tell how Wash did just from his expression, but he checked through it anyway.

“I did good.”

Of course he got top marks, he had North helping him after all. It had been some time since the Day-care volunteer had ran into North when Theta’s mother couldn’t organise herself or her boyfriend to pick him up. Theta spoke to his favourite volunteer about his Pop all the time, and how fun weekends with him were, but Wash couldn’t have imagined how great the man would be until he strolled into his life.

“I did good, right?” The professor looked up to the boy he had been tutoring for some months now and smiled at how eager he was for praise. A large hand lifted up and ran through damp, shaggy hair. Wash’s eyes flickered closed, water droplets falling from his long, fair lashes and North spoke.

“Yes… you’ve been a very good boy…” A pleased mewl escaped the boy as he tilted his face, lips brushing against the elders palm as those long lashes flickered, and hazel eyes met blue.

“I tried really hard.” He spoke softly, his warm breath fanning over the thirty-one year olds hand as he moved his lips against it. Wash’s voice was barely above a whisper, it was a wonder the rain against the window didn’t drowned it out. Wash had worked hard this time, he was getting better and better the more motivation that North gave him.

“You did.” North whispered back as those lips placed a sweet kiss against his flesh. “Daddy’s very proud.” The hand lovingly cradling his cheek quickly slid back, fingers winding in the young man’s hair and roughly jerking him forward. The sensation of lips practically smashing against his was overwhelming and Wash let out a gasp, willingly leaving his mouth open to invite whatever North was willing to give.

Teeth sank into the younger males bottom lip, as his eleven years senior earned a whimper. Knees buckled and cold, damp hands clung to the fabric of North’s lounging clothes. A warm tongue ran over the snagged lip, soothing the soft throbbing before delving in and tasting the unique flavour of Wash. Water droplets made his lips cold but North willingly warmed them up as he dropped the paper to the ground and pulled off Wash’s coat.

His second hand slid around the boys and pulled him close until both bodies were flushed, dampness slowly transferring to North but he didn’t care as he began to back the student towards his couch, the closest flat surface. Wash finally pulled away, gasping as he was pushed onto the soft sofa. His chest rose and fell dramatically as he gazed up to the devious tutor above him.

“I did the best in my class.” He squirmed as North held onto his hips. “I studied so hard Daddy, all to make you proud of me.” He wanted to hear it again, he wanted to know how much his success meant to North. The older man tossed his damp clothes to the side and suddenly a hand was pushing one leg out, leaving it hanging over the edge of the sofa as he sank in between them. 

Wash let out a shutter breath as the elder male leaned down, chest to chest, lips hovering only inches above the boys.

“Is that so? You do well so Daddy will treat you, huh?” He questioned as his hands slipped underneath the t-shirt which the only dry part of the young man. Wash let out a whimper at how warm those palms felt against his cold flesh and he lifted his body a little more, needing more contact.

“Mmhmm.” He agreed, closing his eyes and lifting his arms as the fabric of his shirt was pulled over his head. His hands became tangled above him as a loud gasp escaped the boy when North began to toy at his nipple, no, not toy, he was full on biting the already stiffened nub. A gasp of pain escaped Wash but he quickly forgot about it as a warm tongue soothed the cold flesh. “Fuck.” He swore, eyes widening when suddenly North pulled back and a hand grabbed his jaw.

“What was that?” The apology was mumbled as Wash struggled to speak through the grip, his lips puckered. “What did I hear? I thought you were trying to make me proud… only naughty boys swear.”

“Am sworry ‘addy.” He tried to apologise as his hips slowly began to move, desperate for more friction against the elder man. “Pwease… I-I’m… so…” The sensation of North even lightly brushing against the bulge in Wash’s damp jeans was overwhelming for the needy college student as he let out a whimper. “F-fuck…”

“You’re not sorry at all.” North let go, his tone sounding genuinely disappointed as he tilted his head and gazed down to the young man. That parental tone just upped the younger blonde's desire to please more. He leaned up licking his damp lips as hazel eyes met icy blue.

“I am I promise… you did good Daddy… you raised me well just… sometimes being good gets tiring… maybe I should be taught a lesson. Ohhh yeah a lesson for my filthy mouth? My filthy tongue that wants to show you just what I can do with it…” He leaned in to kiss the elder but that large hand was against his chest, pushing him back, a second tore the belt from his trousers like it was cardboard and two palms gripped onto his hips.

“I’ll teach you a lesson alright.” He threatened as he repositioned the overly willing young man. Wash felt his cock ache at the threat and prayed it was what he hoped it was. His jeans weren’t as cooperative as they normally were, sticking to his legs as North tried to pull them down. The professor was sitting on the couch still, Wash standing before him becoming progressively more naked as time ticked by. “My little boy… need to learn to watch his filthy little mouth…” North mused softly as a small, pink tongue licked the young man’s thin lips.

“I can do something to make it even filthier.” He mused, glancing down to Norths tented pants but suddenly all wind left him as he was pulled down and positioned across North’s lap. His heart palpitated in his chest as he realised what he was about to go. “Oh my god yes…” It had been so long.

“So you want to be punished Wash?” North asked, hand stroking over his damp boxer shorts which clung to his succulent ass.

“N-no of course not Daddy… please don’t, I’ll behave. I promise!” He quivered as the soaked fabric was pulled down ass exposed. “Daddy I’ll…”

_Smack!_

It was far from hard, but the cold that still lingered in Wash’s bones made it sting like a bitch. He let out a squeak, lower body tensing as the sensation spread for just a moment.

“I don’t want to hear filthy words from you again.” North reprimanded with a giddiness he couldn’t quiet hide. Wash felt his cheeks grow as red as he hoped his ass was.

“I won’t… I’ll be a good boy Daddy, I promise.” He contemplated throwing in a swear word to guarantee another slap but sure enough a large palm connected with his rear just a little harder this time earning a moan. They hadn’t done this since he got that B last month but if a casual swear word brought out the discipline then Wash was going to have to break his promise. He pushed back just in time for a third slap, his cock leaking at the stinging sensation that made him anticipate everything so much more. He loved it, he loved how controlling North could become. The way he had flung him over his lap, the soft but stern tone to his voice. If only he could keep the underlying delight out of it it’d be perfect.

“See it that you keep to that promise.” North softly stroked his partners rear, noticing the quickening redness. The younger blonde's flesh was still rather raw from the coldness outside and he didn’t want to actually hurt the boy. He fought the urge to kiss the reddened flesh however, knowing the boy wanted a forceful parental figure right now, not a doting boyfriend. “You know how _your_ Daddy doesn’t like it when you break your word.”

“I know Daddy.” The needy male whined as he squirmed on North’s lap. “I know…I’ll be a good boy… I’ll do whatever Daddy wants.” He changed pushing himself up, gripping onto the edge of the couch to do so and when North didn’t stop him he repositioned himself, managing to pull off the wet underwear so he was sitting on North’s lap, utterly naked.

“You’ll do whatever Daddy wants, huh?” North grinned, hand slipping around and gripping onto his supple ass. He leaned close enough so the boy knew it was okay to kiss him and sure enough Wash’s lips were on his.

“Uh… huh…” He moaned around the tongue invading his mouth, hands cupping North’s strong face as he tilted his head and breathed heavily into his mouth. He was aching hard, with a cold body in need of warming up and an ass that still stung despite how he noticed North holding back. He wished it really hurt, he wished North had gone all out but there was no changing it now as he pulled away, a line of spit connecting the two. “I love my Daddy… I’ll do anything for him.” The words proved to be magical as a squeak escaped Wash when suddenly North’s grip on his ass tightened and the large male stood up. Wash’s long legs wound around his waist, steadying himself as his arms wrapped around his neck. Lips met, teeth accidentally snagged and North bumped Wash against the door frame but he managed to carry the younger into his bedroom, tossing the student onto the mattress.

Cold, silver sheets fluttered around the young man as he bounced on the mattress, gazing up to North above him.

“Anything?” North questioned, kicking off his shoes. Wash wet his lips more thoroughly as he spread his legs apart.

“Anything…” He bit back his peep as North’s large, warm hands spread his legs a little wider and he sank down onto the bed. Slim fingers wound into the fabric of the elder's shirt and despite the reluctance for their lips to leave each other, they pulled apart just long enough to undress North.

Somehow pulling at the man’s lounge pants transitioned seamlessly into Wash on his knees, chest and face flush against the bed as his fingers dug into the duvet beneath him.

“C-c’mon…” He tensed and tightened at the intrusion. “I don’t need this I can just take it.” North chuckled and placed a kiss on his lower back as he lovingly examined the butt plug stuffed inside of his partner. Wash had griped and groaned how he started small, claiming his fingers would do, but he was a thorough lover, and North’s fingers couldn’t compare to what was about to come.

“So impatient.” He noted with a soft stroke over the still stinging flesh of Wash’s ass. The boy tightened momentarily as he felt finger wrap around the end of the plug and it shifted inside of him. A light gasp escaped as North stroked his side, removing the filling toy. His legs shook and all he wanted to do was collapse a little but North instead was finally positioning himself behind.

“Daddy…” Wash whined quietly, eyes closing as a nose and lips lightly brushed against his back.

“Mmm yes baby?” North’s breath was so warm against his flesh.

“Mmmm please… I-I’m so empty…” He pleaded, licking his lips once more and swallowing as his watering mouth became a problem.

“Don’t worry.” The older blonde whispered from behind. “I have something here that’s gonna fill you up.” Wash’s entire body quivered with the relieved sigh that escaped him as he squirmed, hips swaying, tempting North.

“Ohhh yes Daddy… I want it… give it to me.” North didn’t wait after the invitation and soon a loud squeak escaped Wash as a well lubricated butt plug was once more being pressed against him. “What? N-no I don’t… I don’t need that I doaahhh.” The tight muscles stung as they spread apart, accommodating the larger sized toy for the young man who buried his face against the sheets once more. He vaguely heard North giving him some speech about the importance of stretching, and bleeding and other things that he really did not care about right now. “Nooo...” He whined, muscles tensing around the larger toy.

He didn’t need so much care, he wanted the pain, he wanted the feeling of ache before the pleasure really hit. He wanted his Daddy to put him in his place but North hadn’t seemed to grasp that yet. He was so careful with the younger, treating him like a flower when he wasn’t. Maybe if he had gotten a god damn B in the paper North would be a little rougher. His ass cramped a little as North twisted the plug and a large hand rested on his ass.

“Just relax.” He half suggested and half warned.

“I’d relax better if you were fucking me.” The younger grumbled, gasping when suddenly long, strong fingers gripped his short hair and pulled his head back. North was leaning over him breath fanning his ear and that little spot just below it that drove him crazy.

“What did I say about language?” He hissed, second hand squeezing the younger’s lush ass and causing the plug to feel that little more fuller. 

“Ahhh I’m sorry.” He hissed, tensing below to make the plug feel tighter himself and North shook his head.

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” He hissed and suddenly the boy was flipped onto his back. More whimpers escaped as every small movement made the plug shift or twist in some way. North’s large hand stroked up along his chest, the lingering lubricant from coating the vinyl toy besmirched freckled flesh and Wash gazed up to him, cheeks red. “I was going to be nice… I was going to do all the work for you.” He informed him, hand stroking down and between his legs. He didn’t dare touch Wash’s hardened length, instead he spread his legs a little. “I would have slipped between these gorgeous legs and ravished you but…”

Gasps and groans were all Wash could manage as he was positioned. North was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard and with the elders instructions, Wash found himself saddling his hips, hands resting on the broad, alabaster shoulders of the professor.

“I think you should make more of an effort… don’t just say you’re sorry.” He tapped on the flat end of the butt plug which sent a quiver through the younger. “Show me.”

“Can I take it out?” Wash squirmed, practically begging as he wanted something warmer, something that would be sure to find the spot in him the plug had been neglecting. Wash let out a pitiful whine when North shook his head but any further protests were cut off by Norths slightly chapped lips on his own damp ones.

“I will...” Fingers slipped around the flat end and an uncomfortable groan escaped Wash as he felt his ass stretch and burn, the fat toy escaping him. He quivered once it was gone, aware of the cool air in the room as it touched his gaping, needy asshole.

“North…” He whispered, ready to beg but North's low chuckle distracted him.

“North?” He questioned with a moan following as he coated his own erection with lubrication. Watery, needy hazel eyes met the elder's as Wash squirmed and let his hands move from North’s shoulders, stroking through his hair.

“Daddy… please… tell me I’m good… tell me you want me.” Two hands, one slick with lube, cupped the cheeks of his ass, squeezing and spreading while also pulling the student flush against the elder. Wash’s erection pressed against North’s firm stomach and he let out a gasp as lips pressed to his jaw, licking at the flesh there before North straightened his neck and their eyes met.

“My… sweet little boy.” He whispered, still kneading his ass and playing with it. “You make Daddy so proud, so happy… Daddy’s little prince…”

“Good little prince?” Wash grinned, lips brushing against the elders.

“Mmm… not at all… everyone knows what a filthy little brat you are, but you’re still a good boy for Daddy… as long as you behave and do exactly as Daddy tells you.” Wash was no longer just squirming, his movements were needy as his entire body trembled and he continuously tried to push back against North’s playful hands. “Just look how willingly you spread those legs for me… tell me what you want… tell Daddy _exactly_ what you want.”

“Fffff…. I want you inside.” Wash managed to hold back swearing, not wanting this prolonged anymore. He wanted North inside, he wanted to feel that hot cum fill him up and claim him. “Please…” He tacked on, batting his long lashes as he squirmed against the firm hands on him.

“Mmm I think that can be arranged.” North's lips met the younger’s and his tongue delved between the slight give in Wash’s lips to taste him entirely. He groaned, stroking the younger’s back and smiled as the grip on his rear lessened. “Mmm, come and sit on Daddy’s lap.” Triumph and joy filled the younger at the invitation and he kissed North back with more vigour, holding the professor's head resolutely in his hands.

“Ohhhh yes, yes thank you Daddy.” North’s hand moved, holding his erection as the second guided the younger. Wash’s head fell back as the hardness slid inside of him easily thanks to Norths stretching, resting between his cheeks, inside of his body as if meant to be there. He didn’t entirely fit in one smooth motion, at one point Wash had to stop to catch his breath as the burning sensation filled him, giving him everything he wanted. “You’re so cold.” He whispered, noting how North hadn’t bothered to warm up the lubrication, he supposed it was up to him then as he began to rock his hips, letting North slip out some before pushing back down against him.

“Fucckk..” North hissed, cracking open his eye just enough to see a bemused look on Wash’s face. The elder chuckled, kissing those lips and smiling against them. “The rules are different for me love.”

“You’re so mean.” Wash whined, letting out a small gasp as he lowered himself once more and felt North sink a little deeper. A deep growl escaped the younger and his nose wrinkled as he moved his hand to North’s shoulder. Nails dug into the pale flesh there and his second hand reached between them, fingers wrapping around himself. North’s icy blue eyes gazed down between them and he smiled, pecking Wash’s lips once more before his fingertips lovingly stroked over Wash’s moving hand.

“Mmm I don’t know if you’re a big enough boy to do that yourself.” He felt Wash tremble at his words and he smiled delightfully as his nose nudged against the younger man’s. “Why don’t you let Daddy take care of you?” Wash more than willingly let his hand fall away, feeling North’s huge palm wrap around his leaking cock.

“Mmm you do it best Daddy.” Wash confirmed as he gripped onto both of North’s shoulders, steadying himself as his smooth ride began. The sensation of North stretching him was overwhelming and he felt his heart pound in his chest with every stab inside. North even shifted his hips at one point, sending himself a little deeper. The sensation of balls pressed up against his rear was thrilling, North was totally inside of him, the gorgeous, kinky man who made all his fantasies come true was filling him completely.

A loud, pleasurable moan escaped the younger as he let his head fall forward, North’s hair brushed against his forehead as he relaxed his lower half and rotated his hips. Leg muscles tensed, North’s thumb sent shivers down his spine as it played with the head of his cock and the ever building heat spread through him more and more with every motion, every touch.

“North…” He choked out his elder’s name, watery eyes gazing into the thirty-one year old's. Wash couldn’t keep them open for long as he once more fall back onto North’s lap nailed the elder's cock against his prostate. The whimpers and moans that escaped him were nothing short of pornographic and North was fully aware it was no longer just lube aiding in his smooth entry into the boy. He was leaking as much as Wash was, the clear beads of fluid slipping through pale fingers as North pumped the boy, kissing his neck and jaw as wave upon wave of pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Mmmm yes… say my name Wash.” He broke character, not wanting it to be the boy's Daddy who helped him cum, but North himself. He wanted to be enough, he wanted to be the one to tip Wash over the edge and make his toes curl. Their noses bumped and lips fused as North suckled on the wet muscle Wash had invaded his mouth with. “I wa’t…” His voice was muffled as he attempted to talk without removing his mouth from Wash’s. “I wan… mmm….I wanna make you… mmm fuck… all over me and mmm…” He heard Wash’s delightful, stifled chuckle against his lips but it just caused him to smile as he twisted his hips once more.

Being inside of Wash was perfect, it was better than anyone before him, it felt right, it felt like home and the eleven year older man just wanted to keep him here. He wanted Wash to be his, he wanted that smile for himself, that laugh to ring out always.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered, voice husky as finally he managed to pull away, meeting each of Wash’s thrusts down with his own plunge upwards. He kissed the corner of the boys lips, letting his mouth linger as he puffed and panted against the flesh, letting out the occasional, unwilling whimper. “Wash… I’m so close… I-I want to cum inside of you…”

“Oh fuck yeah.” Wash moaned, knowing he’d fall off that edge should North do just that. The idea of his boyfriend filling the emptiness that plagued him whenever he wasn’t around was the true draw of coming back. They had their fun, they played their games and North entertained Wash’s desire to be loved by a father figure better than anyone ever could. It wasn’t the only reason he came back here at every opportunity. He came back for those strong arms, for those lips that he loved to kiss and the fact that as much as he desired North, North wanted him back equally. The elder man’s aching desire could be felt inside of Wash right now as he let his head fall back. “Mmm North fill me… fuck I wanna feel your hot cum inside, dripping out of me, filthy me up, make me dirty North please.”

Nails dug into pale shoulders, leaving trails in their wake as Wash pulled his body flush against North’s and screwed his eyes shut. A sloppy kiss was pressed against his lips with North’s wayward tongue just pleading for anything, rubbing over the young man’s supple mouth. 

Wash’s lips gladly parted as finally he felt that hot sensation of North’s cum inside of him. He could feel the slide along his inner walls and the way North’s cock pulsated as he pushed in. Vaguely he could hear his lover cry his name as the arm wrapped around the freckled student just held Wash down against him. Wash couldn’t move, he didn’t want to as he milked North for all he was worth. Cum was dripping out of him around the elder blonde's cock and he let out a delighted whine at the feeling as it choked him with delight.

“Touch me.” He commanded desperately as he realised North’s hand on his erection had stilled. He squirmed as best he could and vaguely heard North snap back to reality as that palm slid along his cock, thumb toyed with the head, pulling at the skin and oh god North’s cock was still pressed right against his prostate. Wash couldn’t keep his eyes opened any longer as his head fell back and he twitched in North’s arms pathetically, fingers clawing at the elders back, hips spasming as he let the pleasure overwhelm him. His cum splashed not only against North’s chest but his own as well and he let out a shaky roar. “Oh yes… North yes that’s… fuck… mmm yes you feel… make me ugh, North please.” 

The musical chortle he adored so much was the answer to his babble as North kissed him, smiling against his lips and just held the boy with both arms now as he breathed heavily, slowly calming down.

“You’re incredible.” North reassured between his soft kisses, one hand now stroking Wash’s back. “I adore you.”

The words clouded Wash’s head even minutes later when he was laying down on the bed, arms tucked beneath the pillow his head was on, his chest flush against those cool, silver sheets. North adored him. He smiled in his dreamy stupor and buried his face against the pillow. That was like love right? He didn’t think he’d mind if North told him he loved him, they had been seeing each other for a few weeks now and everything had been going really great. Maybe this was love. The younger squirmed, still a sticky mess as he tried to figure out if what he felt for his boyfriend was just that.

“I was thinking…” Norths voice got louder as he walked to the bed away from the wastebasket he had tossed the wipes he had cleaned himself off with. Wash was still a filthy mess but he was too blissed out to care. All North got in response was a curious but tired hum as the younger turned his head to face him rather than stay buried in the comfy pillow. North sat on the bed rather abruptly, causing the young blonde to bounce a little. He let his warm hand stroke over Wash’s no longer rain soaked flesh and leaned down, kissing between the shoulder blades. “I wanted to bring Theta for a picnic this weekend when I have him.”

“That’s nice.” Wash yawned as those lips lightly trained down along his spine. It was so comforting, especially with North’s hands rubbing along his sides.  
“Mmm I hope so… I think…” He pecked lightly just above the blonde's perky, still probably aching ass. “It’d be nicer if you come with us.” It hurt a little to tilt his head to try look down at North from his position but Wash managed it, watching the blonde curiously.

“You want me to… what’re you doing?” North was still trailing downwards and he grinned as he nipped at Wash’s cheek. “North we can either talk or play around.”

“Mmmm I don’t see why we can’t do both.” The elder mused, huge palms resting on the soft, tender cheeks of Wash’s ass as he spread them apart. What a mess the boy was, with pearly cum still dirtying his entrance. This certainly wouldn’t do. “I’d just…” He kissed inside his cheek, earning a squeak. “Really like you to meet him.”

“I-I have…met him…. I work with him rememb-ahh… North you really shouldn’t.” His voice trembled as North smiled.

“Oh but I really should.” He let the tip of his tongue probe at the entrance, tasting the mixed flavour of him and Wash together. “And I meant I want to introduce you as my boyfriend.”

“You do?!” The student inhaled suddenly when the flat of North’s tongue ran along him, wet sounds dispelling the calm atmosphere in the room. “Oh fuck that feels nice.” He was hurting, he was still wide surely but the softness of North’s talented muscle was utterly delicious as it tended to him. In his still sleepy state, it was downright blissful.”Mmm… Noooorth… yeah I want you… I mean I wanna… I wanna be your boyfriend.”

“You are my boyfriend.” North chuckled, spreading the freckled male's cheeks apart even more and rubbing his finger over Wash. The boy hissed so he knew he wouldn’t be doing anything rough, but he could still feel the give that lingered.

“I wanna, ah careful.” A soft apology from below eased the suddenly sharp pain. “I want… to meet Theta as your boyfriend. If you want me too.”

“I invited you didn’t I?” North chuckled, repositioning his fingers so they were now spreading the boy just a little more, tongue dipping inside and earning a high pitched moan.

“Ohhh yeah mmm.” He smiled happily at the soft treatment he hadn’t realised he wanted so much. North was perfect, this was perfect. “I want it… I want to go. I could make some cookies or something for T and… what do you want?”

“Mmm I’m happy with what I’m eating right now.” North may have muttered his words but Wash certainly heard them.

“North!” He cried out, earning a chuckle as the elder lightly nipped at his cheek again. It didn’t even leave a mark but from the squeak from Wash you’d swear it did. “Is this any way to treat your boyfriend?”

“Mmm I think I treat you just fine.” He really did. The way that talented tongue cleaned him was heavenly. He tried to relax but the pleasure through him just caused him to tighten and tense a little more every time North invaded him. It was soft and velvety, it felt so soothing against his stretched ass and the younger melted beneath North. He was much too tired for a round two, but the sheets beneath him certainly had a new stain with the attention lavished upon him.

North pulled back, smacking his lips and even running the back of his hand over his mouth as he crawled up the boy’s body, hovering over him. Wash gazed over his shoulder, eyes meeting as North grinned and leaned down for a kiss. Immediately a hand was in his face and Wash chuckled as he turned onto his back as it’d be easier to push North away like that.

“Ew fuck, no way. Go brush your god damn teeth.” He laughed as North jokingly pouted against the palm that was keeping them separated. 

“Oh c’mon just one little kiss?” He tried to tempt but Wash’s shrieks of laughter had a couple of no’s in there. He stretched down and lightly ticked Wash to weaken the strength in his arms but the way the blonde was tilting his head away and laughing meant he wasn’t going to get his way. With a sigh, North admitted defeat, pulling back. “Alright, I’ll brush them.” He moved away, not even getting off the bed before the shy Wash reached out and gripped his arm.

The look on the boy’s face was a tiny bit disgusted, but mostly curious. The blush only highlighted his freckles and North fell a little more.

“Ugh, come here before I change my mind.” He half threatened, and the grinning North leaned close, fusing their lips together. In typical fashion, that tongue slithered between Wash’s lips and Wash could taste North on himself. He felt a shiver down his spine, a little disgusted, but admittedly turned on by the filthy act. North continued to shock him with the stupid and sometimes weird things he could make erotic. The younger blonde even moaned, kissing back with as much passion as his tired mind could muster.

North pulled back with his shit eating grin, only to have a hand on his chest once more.

“Now go brush your fucking teeth.” The younger commanded, shooing him away and North chuckled, successfully climbing off the bed this time.

“We should get you a toothbrush as well.” He mused as he walked towards the ensuite butt naked. Wash blushed at the implications. He never had someone suggest he leave his stuff at their place before.

“Oh yeah… I’ll get one when I’m out.” North smiled over his shoulder before opening the door and stepping inside. Wash wished he still had the shoulder length hair from his fourteen year old rocker phase as that’d hide his blush a little more. 

He buried his face against the pillows as he heard footsteps padding away.

“Hey!” Hazel and blue eyes met. “I adore you…”


End file.
